


spencer’s not-so good trip to ikea

by halloweensocks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweensocks/pseuds/halloweensocks
Summary: spencer and the reader have finally moved in together. they need to go to ikea to find a few things but you get a little sidetracked.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 65





	spencer’s not-so good trip to ikea

you stirred in your sleep, feeling something climbing on your neck. you sat up quickly, seeing spencer grinning, his face swollen from sleep. 

you rubbed your neck, trying to rid yourself of the invisible bugs. 

he yawned, his arms stretching long in the air. “relax it was just me kissing you.” he teased, sitting up and pulling you down by the waist so you were laying on his chest.

oh, how his morning voice did things to you. 

you giggled and he placed small kisses on your hair as his hands ran small circles up and down your back.

you and spencer had just moved in together after a long year of dating. you both worked in the BAU of course, and the irregular schedule made it hard to go on dates. 

but the two of you made it work. you searched long for a perfect apartment for the two of you. right in your price range and only a 25 minute drive from Quantico. 

the two of you laid on the bed for another few minutes, spencer’s hand getting tangled in your hair and yours in his. 

“come on spence, we actually have things to do today.” you sighed, not wanting to get out of bed. 

“no, please! one more minute.” he moved his hand that was in your hair to your waist and tightened his grip around you. 

“spence we’ve gotta go. we gotta unpack and go to ikea or walmart.” you picked your head up and stared at him.

spencer was everything you could’ve wanted. besides the “i know everything and i can refute anything your saying” part. 

it happened more often than you’d think and it was cute but annoying.

“spencer, c’mon. seriously.” you sat up, straddling his waist, his hands still around your own.

he leaned in to kiss you and you pushed him away. 

“you’re not kissing me while you haven’t even brushed your teeth yet.” you laughed and swung your leg over so you could get off the bed.

“fine! don’t ask me for kisses later!” he grumbled, turning over, feigning hurt.

“oh hush up.” you slid on your slippers and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind you, because god knows if horny spencer would come behind you, trying to kiss you into sex at nine in the morning. 

you brushed your teeth and fixed your hair into a small bun. 

you walked out the bathroom and past the bedroom. you peeked in and spencer was spread out on the bed, asleep. you couldn’t blame him. the last case you had was emotionally draining. 

you smiled to yourself and headed to the kitchen, looking in the fridge. there were some eggs and two slices of toast. it’d have to do for now, you made a mental note to stop at the supermarket later.

so much to do, so little time, and the possibility that you could be called into a case at any moment. 

you made scrambled eggs and french toast. as you were serving the eggs, a pair of arms wrapped around you. it seemed spencer had a preferred spot for his arms. 

his head burrowed into your shoulder and you felt him smile.

“morning spence.” you placed down the spatula and turned around so you were chest to chest. your back was arching against the counter so spence placed his hands there so your back wouldn’t hurt. 

“morning.” he said. his voice was regular now and it made you a little sad. you’d hoped to enjoy morning voice spencer for a little longer. 

he leaned for a kiss and you placed a finger on his lips. “did you brush your teeth?” 

he nodded and you rolled your eyes and let him kiss you. 

it was a soft kiss and your hands traveled up to his hair, brushing out the tangles as his thumb rubbed up and down on the nook of your back. 

he groaned when you pulled at a specific spot in his hair and you grinned, pulling away.

“someone likes his hair pulled.” you licked your lips and he pulled his arms away from your waist so you could continue plating your food. 

he rolled his eyes, clearly not trying to deny it, and he grabbed the spatula from your hand.

“let me serve it. you already cooked.” he kissed your cheek and you shrugged and hoped up on the counter. 

“well i cooked only because you can’t.” you teased, reaching your hand over and picking up a piece of scrambled egg, popping it into your mouth. 

he smacked your hand and you pulled on his ear as he handed you your plate. 

you both ate in silence, scarfing down the food. 

spencer finished before you and he began washing the dishes. 

“spence, you didn’t have to do that.” you placed your dish in the sink and tried to take the sponge from him. 

“nuh uh, you cooked i’ll clean.” he smiled and you gave in.

“go get dressed, we’ve got to go to the store, remember?” he grinned, knowing that after you ate all you wanted to do was lay down. 

you relented, walking away to your shared room. you pulled out a black shirt and threw on some light blue denim mom jeans with it, and some regular black shoes with it. 

as you were fixing your hair in the mirror, spence walked in.

“hey.” you watched him in the mirror, as you finished the ponytail. 

“hi.” he smiled, pulling on a pair of slacks.

“spence you’re not wearing slacks and a vest to ikea.” you stared at him dead in the eye. 

he genuinely looked confused. “why not? it’s comfortable and i think i look stylish!” 

“spence, please. jeans?” you began rifling through the boxes labeled “spencer’s clothes” in an attempt to find something decent for spence to wear to ikea. 

“aha!” you held up a pair of denim jeans and a plain white tee and he groaned. 

“please don’t make me wear this.” he pleaded. 

“spencer its just a pair of jeans. they’re not gonna hurt you.” you handed them to him and he sighed, knowing he wasn’t gonna get away wearing the slacks.

he did try again though.

“please?” he begged. 

you stared back at him. “spence please.” 

“fine!” he humphed and began stripping and putting on the clothes. 

you turned to lay stomach down on your bed as you scrolled through your phone. 

a couple texts from emily, another couple from penny. 

spence went over to the mirror and fixed his own hair. he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys off the nightstand and tapped your back.

“ready?” you turned around and nodded, hopping off the bed. 

the two of you walked hand in hand down the hallway and into the elevator. 

when you got into spencer’s car you went to go to the drivers seat but spence shook his head.

“is spencer being a big boy and driving today?” you gasped sarcastically. 

“oh shush.” he climbed in and buckled his seat belt and you did the same. 

“make me.” you teased. 

his eyebrow raised and you felt the butterflies in your stomach. you loved when spence looked at you like that. 

the drive to ikea was a short one but it was filled with random conversation about a case, or you just listening to spencer ramble on about some obscure fact. 

“destination is on your left.” he pulled into the parking lot and parked, getting out and getting a cart. you followed not too far behind him.

“okay so we need a couch, a tv, some regular household stuff, some stools for the kitchen island, a microwave because i can’t believe i threw mine out like an idiot, and some bathroom decor. we can just get the heavier stuff delivered.” you read off a list from your phone and you held spence’s hand. 

he pushed the cart with one hand and held yours with the other as he walked through the aisles, looking for the couches. 

you spotted the mattresses and your eyes lit up as you went and threw yourself on one.

“(y/n), please. those probably have so much germs get off of there. so many people lay on there. spencer looked disgusted and you got off the bed. he continued strolling through the mattress aisle.

you decided to push him onto one of the beds, and with all the force in your body, you pushed spence onto a bed and you plopped on yourself. 

you were both spread out on a ikea bed. how fabulous. 

“(y/n)!” he didn’t look very amused. he brushed himself   
off and looked at you. 

you on the other hand, were laughing your ass off.

“i-i’m sorry i had to!” you got off the bed and offered your hand to help him up as well.

he took it and pulled himself up. 

“i really hate you right now.” he said, fixing his shirt and heading over to the cart. 

“i’m sorry! not really!” you smiled up at him and he couldn’t help but smile.

he grabbed your hand leading you down the aisles as he mindlessly rambled on about paint. 

leave it to spencer to make a trip to ikea a learning lesson.

you found the couches but spence refused to sit on them, naturally. you ended up settling on a velvet blue one. it was a deep blue and you liked the comfort and spencer loved the color. 

spencer paid, and you walked back over to him. 

“okay so we’ve got the couch! now to the bathroom decor.” you went and walked around, getting lost in the pretty kitchen display sections and pretending you were a housewife from the 60’s. 

“imagine when we get a house, what our kitchen would look like.” he smiled, as you pretended to cook on one of the stoves. 

the two of you stopped and stared at each other for a second, thinking of the implications of what spencer just said. 

“yeah. it’ll be great.” you smiled back, and spencer’s heart melted. 

“spence what time is it?” you said after exiting one of the display baths, closing the glass door behind you.

“um about 4 pm.” he looked at his watch and then back up to you. 

“okay we’ve been here almost 4 hours and have done nothing but get our couch.” you sighed.

“that’s your fault, not mine. you wanted to mess around in the dirty kitchen displays.” he pushed the cart as he headed towards another aisle.

“you thought i was pretty funny though!” you followed behind him. 

“yeah yeah whatever.” he shook his head and led you down the paint aisle.

after another 15 minutes of careless wandering around the store with an empty cart, you finally said something. 

“spence i think we’re lost.” 

“yeah i think so too.” he agreed and stopped pushing the cart.

“let’s go back this way maybe?” you pointed towards the opposite direction of where you were going.

“lead the way.” he steered the cart around.

spencer has an eidetic memory. he knew exactly where the two of you were going and he was just doing it as payback for forcing him into a germ filled display bed.

after another half an hour of aimless wandering, you stopped, getting frustrated.

“spence, i’m getting frustrated.” you grabbed your hair out of frustration. 

he burst out into laughter and you looked at him confused and ready to cry. 

“it’s this way, we’ve been going the wrong way the whole time. eidetic memory, remember?” he tapped the side of his head.

“so we’ve been walking around ikea for almost an hour, with an empty cart just because you wanted to?” you were mad but you had to admit, it was pretty funny.

“yeah. because you pushed me onto the bed. now i’m covered in germs.” he wiped a tear that was falling from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. 

“oh fuck off spencer reid. let’s just go home.” you looked at him and he nodded, giving in.

you left the cart parked in an aisle and you grabbed his hand as he led you to the exit.

“you’re an idiot spencer.” you shook your head, while you climbed into the car.!

“yeah but you love that.” he said, buckling his seatbelt and leaning over to plant a kiss on your lips.

“yeah. i do.” you smiled and he began driving home.

domestic life with spencer might not be that bad.


End file.
